


Laundry Baskets

by sokki09



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Drabble, F/F, Flirting, Laundry, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, they so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokki09/pseuds/sokki09
Summary: Rose is just trying to do some laundry.





	Laundry Baskets

**Author's Note:**

> modern aus are my fave. rose and rey are my faves. they are in love.

"um," rose started, glancing over at the tall, lean woman humming as she folded up her laundry. 

rose had noticed this girl had a few other pairs of underwear that matched the one currently sitting in rose's basket. 

she took a deep breath and tapped the girl's shoulder, successfully getting her attention. "i think these are yours."

she holds up the pair of star wars underwear, a light blush dusting her cheeks as she did so. she wasn't used to talking to people other than her sister and jessika. 

the girl looks surprised, but in an exaggerated way, and rose begins to suspect that somehow the panties had been purposefully flung into her basket. 

"oh! sorry," the girl laughs, gently taking the underwear from rose. "thanks for returning them, i can't tell you how many times i've lost undies when i come here."

rose's eyes go wide for a moment, before smiling at the stranger.

she goes back to adding the whites into the washer, as the other girl continues folding. it's silent for a moment, before the stranger speaks up. 

"i'm rey, by the way." she blurts out, as if she was contemplating whether or not to say it. 

rose notices the strange hesitation, but it reassures her, reminds her they both are just people. "i'm rose."

rey gives her a big, toothy smile and rose can't help but smile back. 

"have you seen star wars?" rey asks, attempting to keep the conversation going. "i love the originals so much; the prequels can't compare. though i don't hate them or anything."

"i haven't seen them— i haven't seen a lot of movies actually. i usually don't have the time." rose comments, staring anywhere but at the beautiful stranger that has suddenly taken an interest in her. 

"well you should make some time, especially for star wars." rey says, and then reaches into the beat-up bag that sits next to her laundry basket, taking an old receipt out and scribbling something down. "if you do, you should give me a call," she hands the piece of paper to rose, "i would love to find an excuse to watch the movies again."

rose takes the paper and looks down briefly at the 10 digits covering the old receipt. she smiles back up at rey. 

"definitely. i'll give you a call." she tells her. 

rey picks up her laundry basket, full of neatly folded clothes, "i'll bring the popcorn." she winks at rose, and with that, she leaves the store, leaving rose to finish her laundry, with a big smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this please tell me!! i want to do more one shots but i'm not sure about the response sksjdksk 
> 
> also send in cute prompts!!


End file.
